


Make Me Watch

by mswarrior, wolfjillyjill



Series: Strum Me With Your Passion [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa Halloween Special 2017, Clexa Halloween Week, F/F, G!P, Girl penis - Lexa, Lap dancing, Mentions: Raven Octavia Lincoln Roan, Omega Clarke, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, PWP, Rockstar AU, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mswarrior/pseuds/mswarrior, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/pseuds/wolfjillyjill
Summary: Clarke decides to tease her alpha with a little seduction for Halloween.





	Make Me Watch

It was hot for the weekend before Halloween, even for L.A. Lexa's band was pumping out a couple of new songs before transitioning to their final hit. Tonight's concert was one of the last of her American tour before she takes a well-deserved vacation with Clarke. Lexa wished her babe was somewhere in the throngs of people in the audience or backstage, waiting for her after the performance, after which they planned to head out to an early Halloween party. Even when Lexa pouted, Clarke insisted she was needed at home. So, when she blows this place, it would be a rush of sweaty bodies, pushing against her causing her to snarl and bare her teeth if need be and get home and change out of her clothes, to meet with her friends at The Rendezvous. Their favorite bar-slash-hole in the wall to drink, dance, and tear the joint up. Where they first met and also their second anniversary of the first time they fucked.

Clarke blushed at the term but was slowly getting used to the way she communicated. Rough, demanding and needing the one soul who could tame the wild beast the lived inside of her.

That was Clarke.

The shy, reserved artist. But now with her success, made Clarke free to explore whatever this beautiful creature wanted. Lexa needed to give Clarke everything she desired. She owed Clarke her life.

The lights kept her from seeing out into the crowds of admiring fans, but not the stink of omega and alpha pheromones. Laying at her feet several pairs of thongs and bras all in an invitation to bed her. In her past, she would have jumped a couple of girls before she even got to her limo.

Not anymore. Nobody could lay claim to her body and soul, in which she gave willingly to Clarke.

It seems so long ago, the first time she felt safe enough to show Clarke the dark side she sometimes kept buried; however, now, Clarke was more than willing to go along with anything and grew to take care of Lexa’s needs like no other woman before. It would always be Clarke, as she finishes with a flurry of well-timed reverberating beats with Anya. Anya signaled this was their last song and it was her favorite. The crowd had started to chant over and over for her hit, and they started belting out the lyrics with her. One ovation and two more songs before she handed her guitar over to their crew member and ran behind Anya.

"Hey, just to let you know, I'm on my way back to pick up Clarke," Lexa yelled into Anya's ear. Anya motioned she couldn't hear her as the crowd was still chanting for them to come back to the stage and Lexa had to dodge away from a few girls trying to grab onto her. Bodyguards held them from advancing their way towards her and her band, but one did manage to push a wad of paper in her hand. They entered the covered parking structure, and the heels of boots echoed against the cold concrete; Lexa, out of habit, opened the note that was shoved into her hand.

"Check this out, Anya." Anya slowed from ahead of her and read the note. "Fuck me," Lexa drawled.

The comment was for appearance sake. A bad habit Lexa had of showing off to Anya. A bad habit that she needed to break. Lexa was still high off the adoration from the women wanting her. But this picture was downright filthy. She just had to share. But, never to Clarke. It had a name; number scrawled over her photograph. Naked, of course, a girl flashing her dripping wet and shaved pussy for her.

"You want her she's yours, Anya."

"Hell, nah. Raven would have my hide. You'd better toss that yourself.”

"Yeah." Lexa balled it up, did a layup and made a rimmed shot into the trashcan next to the stairs. "See you in a bit, pal."

  
~

  
She appreciated the sentiment of it; the adoring love letters and bold offers, but that wasn’t her life anymore. ‘Not when I’ve got her.’ Lexa smiles at the thought as she opens the door to her custom smoke black 1970 Pontiac Firebird. Her one of many classic American Muscles, and Clarke’s favorite of her collection. Seat buckled, mirrors checked, engine revving; Lexa makes her quick getaway to pick up her precious cargo from their shared den.

45 mins in L.A. traffic found her home just outside the fogged chaos. The party wasn’t really going to kick off for another hour and a half, so it gave Lexa and Clarke time to get themselves all spooked out before they dashed into the city lights. Lexa’s brow quirks when she sees that most of the lights in their one-story home are out, but she tries not to think much of it. She enters their home; all is quiet and seemingly undisturbed, it’s odd, and her Alpha ears perk up a bit in alarm, but she tries not to think much of it. She steps further inside, the kitchen is cleaned and clear, no signs of Clarke still; protective instincts roar within ‘cause that’s where she’d normally had been, but still, she tries not to think much of it.

“Clarke,” Lexa calls.

Silence. Her only answer.

The sound of her combat boots meeting the floor, the only company she keeps. ‘Where is she?’ Her anxiety reaches a full level, and now her alpha calls; demands the presence of her mate. Her nose lifts. A sniff in the air. Her scent mixed with her lovers. ‘She is here.’ She follows with slow steps; prepared to take on anything unexpected. The door to their shared room; where the scent is strongest. A light finally shines through; as red as blood, through the crack below. She slowly, cautiously, opens the door, ready for anything. At least, that’s what she thought.

“Evening stud.”

Sultry. Seductive. Intent all but sharing the same accompanying sound in those two words. And when Lexa’s forest eyes lay upon her greatest treasure, her knees nearly buckle as fast as her cock rises.

Clarke stands alone, leaning against their dresser. The red illumination underlining her lusciously curved silhouette. Her attire, nothing more than a black lace bra and panty set, long black sheer stockings, and a big red hooded robe. A basket, with a concealed top, oddly placed near her feet. She was the epitome of sin incarnate, and all Lexa could do was stare with starving eyes. Begging to jump and tear apart this delectable treat displayed in front of her.

“Clarke…” She tries to speak through her parched throat. “…what…”

A devilish smile is borne on lips of red. “I’ve been waiting for you to come home, my big bad wolf.”

Lexa's cock throbbed inside her tight pants at her sweet seduction and hurried out of her leather jacket and tossed it on a chair strategically placed in the middle of their large bedroom. Then went for her zipper and Clarke shook her head no. 'Not a usual command from Clarke, but okay. She'll give Clarke a pass on this for now.'

"Remove your jacket from the chair, Lexa."

Lexa almost growled at the request but saw Clarke's shy wink that she was playing with her. It was said so sweetly that she did as she was told.

"Sit, big bad wolf."

Lexa wouldn't admit this to anyone, especially Anya, but when Clarke called her by her pet name, it brought back all the many times Clarke moaned her reputation when she fucked her.

"What is our safe word tonight, Lexa?" Clarke finally pushed herself away from the dresser, bent over at the waist and removed an item from the basket at her feet, then moved to stand in front of the alpha. All the moisture left her mouth as her eyes focused on Clarke's cleavage. Delicate fingers under her chin brought her green eyes to meet serious blue.

Lexa looked around the room for something she could remember and saw Clarke's painting from St-Tropez. Lexa uttered. "Blue ocean."

"Hmm, I remember." Clarke walked around Lexa's seated form and ran her warm fingers down her shoulders to her hands, but not before dipping her head to the side and kissing her cheek, almost chastely. Clarke was going to make her wait. Wait until she was achingly hard and dripping, and already her cock was straining her zipper. Surely Clarke could see she wanted her, wanting to be out of her pants and inside of her. Clarke did notice and commanded, "Patience, if you can submit, to my one simple request, you will be rewarded." Lexa felt rather than heard the soft play handcuffs running around one wrist and fixed snuggly in place. It sent chills up her spine. Then her other hand was captured.

Clarke's distinctive warm scent urging the alpha to come out and play with her, she made a move to pull her on her lap. Growling when the cuffs would not give way. Clarke breathed a playful laugh in her ear, capturing the lobe and sucked. Lexa felt that all the way to the base of her cock, groaning at the tongue giving her a taste of what she had planned for her tonight. Clarke's scent grew with her excitement. Enticing, seductive, a dangerous temptation in the game, lifting her desire as her hands returned to Lexa’s shoulders, sweeping aside her long dark hair. Music played in the background. Clarke's warm hands on her. Lexa felt trapped. Wanting. Desiring. Aching to be free. Then Clarke moved to stand again in front of her.

"You're overdressed," Clarke purred. Reaching for her zipper and then stopped, smiling at her. Lexa, begging with her eyes to touch her and pull her out of the confines of her leather pants. Lexa wouldn't outright beg. No, she wouldn't give in too soon. She wanted to see what her girl had in mind and let her take the lead. A decision, it seemed, Clarke was more than willing to oblige. She pops the button of Lexa's pants, pulls them down when they meet her lower thighs, and sinks her hand inside. The travel, deliberately slow, as she inches past the edge of Lexa's boxer-briefs, lightly grazing curls, until she finally reaches her destination.

"Oh, my," Clarke says as she moves the underwear further from her prize, and delicately traces the lump of flesh that is her Alpha's cock with trimmed nails. Lexa is unable to fight back the groan that escapes her mouth as the air in the room hits her now exposed appendage. Saliva drying in her throat; nails digging into her captured palms as her lover continues to trace her length. Her cock, only growing larger and hungrier as Clarke's nails draw patterns along her shaft that her mind isn't able to map. "You're so big," Clarke whispers into the shell of her ear; her voice dripping with venom, poisoning Lexa's mind with the filthy praise, and tickled licks along the seams. "what is it that's gotten my big bad wolf so hard and anxious?"

A deep-seated growl is Lexa's only answer. Clarke knew exactly what she was doing and how it affected her. Voicing such things would only prove to show her submission to the omega's power over her. And that, certainly would not do.

Darkened blue eyes meet heavy green ones, "You're not gonna tell me, hmmm?"

Another growl is Lexa's reply.

Clarke chuckles menacingly at her. "Fine. I did promise you a reward for your good behavior, so I will give that to you first..." her tempo drops an octave as her lips caress Lexa's ear once more, "...but then, I shall punish you."

Lexa keeps herself from gulping loudly as the threat worms through her head. She watches her girl saunter off towards the radio near their nightstand, a birthday present, she'd given Clarke a while back. The previous song changed to something she hadn't heard in a long time.

 _Skin_ by Rihanna.

Her cock jumps in anticipation when she recalls the lyrics of the sex-inducing tune. Her knees grow weaker as she remembers the time Clarke had sucked her off in the car while that very same song was playing. Her length encased in the warmth of Clarke's glistening, wet mouth. The loss of breath every time her cock hit the back of Clarke's flexible throat. The rolling back of her eyes at the sounds of her lover swallowing every drop of her when she came hard onto her welcoming tongue. Lexa felt herself at the edge already just from the memory itself; she knew she was doomed.

"Ah, you remember this one, don't you?" Clarke looks at Lexa dead on, daring her to challenge the truth of it.

This was a battle Lexa was willing to secede. She nods, the bob of her throat visible to her lovers' eyes.

"I thought so." That sensual smile grows ever bigger now than Lexa thought possible. "Would you like your reward now?"

Lexa nods slowly, her palms sweating with the itch to grab this gorgeous seductress in her frontal view.

"Uh-uh, use your words, or you will have nothing."

Lexa fights her instinct to snarl at the very idea of being denied what she wanted. She knew that would only prove to hinder her, instead of helping her situation. Lexa swallows thickly, doing her best to ground the alpha within an answer, "Yes."

Clarke's brow quirks, her lips upturning further, "Yes...what?"

'She's playing with fire.' Lexa's alpha sneers into her ear. "Yes...Wanheda." A title that in her native tongue that meant 'Commander of Death.' Something she called Clarke numerous times because she swore Clarke would be the death of her. A name, Clarke grew very fond of being used to address her within the bedroom whenever Lexa allowed her to call the shots.

Clarke snickers at the title, her chin lifting in proud triumph. "As you wish, my big bad wolf." Clarke closed her eyes and began swaying to the music, and she loses the red hooded robe first. Then there are hands on Lexa’s thighs, her fingers mere inches from Lexa’s cock. Lexa's face, full of cleavage, her scent filling Lexa’s senses with what her eyes could not see.

 _So why you standin' over there witcha clothes on_  
_Baby strip down for me go on take em off_  
_Don't worry baby_ I'mma _meet you half way_  
_Cause I know you wanna see me_

Clarke turned and pushed her ass against her cock, laying the rest of her body against Lexa's chest. Her face now in Clarke's blonde locks, smelling of pure lust and temptation. Clarke was so close yet...

 _Almost there (ha ha)_  
_So baby don't stop what you're doing (Uh huh ah)_  
_Softer than a motha-boy I know you wanna touch_  
_Breathing down my neck I can tell you wanna (no-o-ow)_  
_And now you want it like (oh o-o-oh)_  
_Want you to feel it now_  
_I got a secret that I wanna show you, ooh_  
_I got secrets I'mma drop em to the floor, ooh_

Sweat pooled from Lexa's neck and down to the small of her back as her Wanheda continued to torture her in all the best ways. Clarke wasn't a stripper or ever gave professional lap dances, but the way she moved was sinful. Now facing her, Clarke's eyes darkened as her hand reached behind her back and released her lace bra, freeing the twins. Lexa couldn't. Wouldn't close her eyes. Her mind was going into overdrive. Her mouth, watering to pull Clarke's redden nipples into her mouth. Lexa's hair began to fall in her eyes, but she flipped it out of the way. Clarke's hand was on the back of Lexa's neck, and fingers traced a line from the base of her cock to the tip. Just a whisper of a feeling, not enough to get her off.

"Fuck," Lexa cried out. The slip of the word confessing her desire. Then a fist was around her, giving her a taste of what was coming as she stroked her a few times, and Lexa lifted her hips when her hand came close to the head. Dripping, waiting, hoping to be taken into Clarke's mouth. As if she heard her thoughts, Clarke laughed and captured her lips then pulled back. Leaving Lexa raw and exposed. She started to growl with the frustration of being denied.

One foot between her legs, now resting between her open legs and Clarke slowly removed her sheer stockings, then the other. Leaving her panties on for now and Lexa’s eyes zeroing in on the pleasure that lay between her thighs. Lexa could see her, smell her. Clarke was downright dripping down her thighs, and it is evident with the stains coating her ruined panties. As turned on as Clarke was, maybe she could move this along and just straddled her, but Clarke kept her distance as the song finished. Lexa wanted to cry out at the loss of heat from Clarke being near her body but did not move from where she stood, seeming to contemplate the alpha, especially her achingly hard cock. Lexa’s arms began pulling at the cuffs until she felt one give way. She gave Clarke a lazy smile when she removed one off one hand, then the other, bringing her now freed hands around to the front, and started to stand to collect her prize.

Clarke gasped, her eyes growing wide, and she laughed as she ran from the room, with the alpha hot on her trail.

The hunter became the hunted, as Lexa stalked after Clarke, removing all of her own clothing in the process. Down the hall, through the living room, past the study, across Clarke’s art studio. Each and every corner of their home smeared their visions as one gave chase to the other. But like all great manhunts, it came to an end. Clarke turned the corner that led to the kitchen, the basement door being her intended target, but Lexa was a clever beast. Cutting through the dining room, Lexa appears in front of Clarke seemingly from nowhere. Teeth bearing, eyes dark as she hunched her shoulders and stood a full 2 inches taller than her beloved. Bare as the day she was born, and proud. A predator in all her glory, staring down her prey with a sinister smile on her lips.

“Who’s afraid of the Big. Bad. Wolf?” Her voice, dark yet oddly seductive as she advances on Clarke to emphasize her point. Clarke gasps, the thrill of utter fear and arousal draping down her spine. She provoked this, she knows she did, and she’d do it again in a heartbeat if only to see Lexa looking at her as hungrily as she was now. A starved animal with eyes pinned on her kill. Clarke wouldn’t want to have it any other way. Clarke attempts a quick pivot behind her, but Lexa catches her wrist at lightning speed.

“Nuh-uh,” She says as Clarke turns to look at her. “Your little game is over, it’s my turn now.” With that Lexa yanks Clarke towards her, picks her up, flings her over one shoulder, and begins stomping her way back to their bedroom. Clarke, like a mere feather in the wake of Lexa’s natural strength. Those morning runs and workouts doing wonders for her lover indeed. A soft thud later, Clarke finds herself on their bed. She crawls up, back hitting the headboard as Lexa watches her from the edge. Lexa’s mind, clearly deliberating just what form her revenge on her girl would take.

“You’ve been a bad girl tonight, Wanheda. A very, very bad girl. So now, it’s time for me to put you back in your place.”

Clarke feels a jolt of anticipation hit her clit at the declaration.

Wild eyes turn gentle for a moment. “What’s the safe word?”

Clarke’s heart jumps at the recognition of the tender lover she’s used to having in her wake. “Blue ocean.”

Lexa nods in confirmation before the primal alpha takes over once again. “Hands.” She tilts her chin towards the headboard. Clarke gets her signal, does as she is told. Lexa grabs the spare cuffs they keep in the dresser near the bed, then takes her time confining her to the headboard. Clarke’s hands, shackled above her head at a high angle. Lexa raises a brow in question. Clarke tugs at the cuffs a bit to make sure they’re secure, but not enough to make her feel unsafe, and nods. Their body language alone, all that is needed as valid communication. With the stage set and all permission given, Lexa goes to work.

She wastes no time pouncing upon the woman in front of her. She captures her lips in a savage kiss, dominating and fiercely passionate. Clarke’s breath catches when she feels feral hands taking the soft flesh of her breasts. Lexa rolls the pink buds between her fingers, alternating between pinching and pulling. The sensation only proving pleasurable for the blonde as her underwear became soaked even further. A moan escapes Clarke when Lexa’s lips leave her mouth to take her unattended nipple into her mouth. Clarke pulls at her restraints as her body squirms under the pleasant assault of Lexa’s attention. Her body, littered in gooseflesh, as Lexa’s tongue rotates around her areola in slow, deliberate circles. She wets the area for a few moments, before taking the tensely stiffened pebble into her mouth. Teeth grazing, mouth sucking, Clarke feels it all. Lexa sucks, bites, and pinches; going back and forth between the two peaks till she feels they’ve been attended to her liking. She let’s go and smiles in delight at the markings left behind; sure, that the evidence of her lesson won’t soon be forgotten.

As much as she wanted to pierce Clarke's vail, be inside this lovely creature, she would hold out until Clarke begged her. It would be a contest of wills as she continued to paint her canvas with feathery kisses and drew a bit skin inside her mouth. Leaving behind marks and salvia along her body. Lexa instinctually knew Clarke's limit. A line she would approach and go no further. A safe, comfortable connection to the bond they shared.

A kiss with a bite just under one breast.

A lick just under Clarke's neck.

A tug against one nipple with her lips as her heavy cock dripped against Clarke's naked belly.

Clarke moaned, as Lexa lowed her cock to level with her clit. The alpha, moving the head of her length slowly, tortuously against her aching bundle of nerves. The underside of her shaft, gliding seamlessly through her sopping slit. Teasing. Tempting her lover into further submission. Clarke’s wetness, pouring like a monsoon and covering them both with her juices. Lexa groaned as Clarke’s breath caught in her chest, her hips jerking and following along the rhythm her lover had set. Still trying her best to hold out against her relentless attack. But even she couldn’t fight it much longer. Clarke cried out and shifted her legs to open wider. With Clarke’s scent filling her lungs, Lexa was losing the will to fight against what they both wanted, but instead of penetrating with her thick aching shaft, she held out and used her tongue. Lexa sneered and ripped her ruined panties from her body, lifting Clarke's legs over her shoulders, then dove into Clarke's sex.

Clarke's scent between her legs became intense. Layered with the desire that had risen up over the minutes before, now such evidence coated her lips and mouth as she sunk her tongue deep, deep inside, claiming her woman. Plunging her tongue into Clarke’s depths, then retreating to flick relentlessly across the bundle of swelled nerves of her clit, already flush red like blood, as it pushed out of its hood even further than before. Clarke arched into her mouth. Lifting her hips off the bed, opening her heart and legs to her mate. Lexa wanted more. She pulled away, then using her long fingers, began pumping in and out of Clarke as she squirmed over the bed. Tugging at her cuffs, wanting to be free. One word from Clarke and she would give the girl what she wanted.

"Tell me, Clarke."

Clarke closed her mouth. Wanting, needing the pleasure to build until she was breaking.

"Tell me, Clarke. What do you want from me?" A question in the desire Lexa almost broke in uttering.

Still, Clarke held herself from giving in to the emphatic woman above her. But, a bite on the inside of Clarke's thigh sent her reeling and scream out, "I want you, all of you, Lexa. Inside now!"

Clarke finally gave in. The wolf had won.

Lexa crawled up her body to claim her prize. One swift movement and she was inside of her. She hit Clarke deep, hot and thick with each stroke with her girl crying, begging for release. Each thrust was met with panting and moans as she penetrated Clarke deeply.

"Le...Lexa...," Clarke uttered. Rocking with pleasure, but she wanted her hands to be free, and she whispered. "Blue ocean."

Lexa quickly released her cuffs, and warm arms went around her back as well as Clarke's legs. Lexa gave her everything that she was. Surging, pumping as they found each other's mouths. Wet. Hot. A longing fulfilled with each stroke. A divine sense filled Lexa's heart. The wolf capturing the gentle soul of her mate with each piercing thrust of her cock. Tight walls squeezing down her signaling how close Clarke was to coming, Lexa cried out with her. Her wolf tamed by the woman who held her soul safely in her two hands.

One, two more strokes and Clarke came. Gushing wetness around her cock, and Lexa fell with her. Shooting hot streams of come deep inside of her girl. Over and over until she was spent and fell heavily over Clarke with a sigh, kissing her cheek. Lexa holds Clarke and rotates them so that she is on her back while Clarke is able to rest her weight on top of her.

They lay in silence for a few moments, embracing, enjoying the shared warmth of being wrapped up in each other. A simple pleasure, yes, but one both valued in equal standing. Lexa nuzzles her nose into the soft curls of her lover’s hair, while Clarke buries her body into the safety of Lexa’s arms. Her alpha, purring deep and triumphant within her chest. To satisfy her omega so, was more rewarding than any accomplishment she’s ever achieved. Clarke’s lips curve into a delicate smile at the sounds of her alpha’s unmasking joy. She felt it in the vibrations of her body and reciprocated it in kind with her own light purring.

“You’re so good to me,” Clarke whispers.

“I only give you what you deserve, hodnes,” Lexa replies tenderly as she cups Clarke’s chin, tilting her head upwards. Leading their lips together in a long, loving kiss. Lexa’s alpha, brimming to the seams with unyielding affection for her omega. When they break apart, Lexa pulls Clarke closer into her arms. Shielding her; displaying that instinctual need to possess her as her own, always. Clarke couldn’t feel more at home if she tried.

The buzzing of Lexa’s phone interrupts their cuddling session. Clarke chuckles as Lexa groans. “You going to go answer that?” Clarke asks.

“No,” Lexa grumbles, burying her nose deeper into Clarke’s tresses.

“It might be important.”

“Not important enough.”

“What if it’s Anya? Remember the last time we were late for one of her parties.”

Lexa groans at the memory. She and Clarke had been right at the edge of release when Anya spam called her phone till the point where neither of them could salvage the mood. Knowing full well her band mate’s persistence, Lexa untangles herself from her beloved. It takes her a full minute, but she finds the annoying piece of tech within her pants pocket. She sighs in frustration before she answers.

“Yes, Anya,” She says, looking to Clarke who is smiling, completely amused at being right.

 _“You and Clarkey were supposed to be here an hour ago,”_ Anya’s voice clearly irritated. _"Did you both end up on the Isle of Fucksville again?”_

“Do you really wanna know the answer to that question?”

Silence.

“I thought so,” Lexa smirks.

_“Whatever. Just get your asses over here pronto. No way I’m letting you two stick me with taking care of a drunken Raven, Octavia, and Roan again.”_

“I thought Linc was gonna be there? He could handle O and Ro by himself. And is ya drunken girlfriend really too much for you on your own?” Lexa teases.

 _“Can it, you fucking raccoon pup,”_ Anya says sharply. _“You’ve got 30 mins to get here, or I’m starting World War 3 on both your fucking phones.”_ Anya hangs up immediately, not giving Lexa any room to negotiate.

“She threatening to kill our mood again?” Clarke asks, smirk still alive and well on her face.

Lexa scoffs. “She can try it won’t matter though,” Lexa says as she goes to grab Clarke’s phone off the dresser.

Clarke looks at her with a questioning brow. “Why is that?”

Lexa turns the power off of both their phones, looks at Clarke with darkened eyes, and a slithering smile. “Because I’m not done with you yet.”

 


End file.
